Shatter
Shatter '''(Romper) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. thumb|300px|「Shatter」 ilustrado por Keti '''Interprete: SF-A2 miki Música: Circus-P Letra: EmpathP y Azuralunar Ilustración: Keti *Youtube *NicoVideo Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Lucid Letra *Kanji sacado de Animelyrics *Romaji sacado de Animelyrics *Traducción por Nacha-P Kanji= 鏡の中に立つのは 壊れたImitation ｢大丈夫｣　とつぶやいて 空っぽなReflection 聞こえるかな？ 胸の奥に悲しい声の響く音 淵の端に　一歩踏み出して 落ちてゆく Shatter 私を叩き割る Shatter ねぇ　お願い　世界を止めてよ 心に溢れ出すのは 苦しいResignation 思い出を紛らしても まだぼろを出すReflection 見えるかな？ きっと空は泣いて　悲しいそう どうしよ？ 淵の端に　一歩踏み出して 落ちてゆく Shatter 私を叩き割る Shatter ねぇ　お願い　世界を止めてよ Here we go, back to where we started Once again I’m left broken hearted And you don’t seem to care much for the pain that you left me in Just another game we’re playing Just another song we’re singing But I think it’s time I brought this fairytale to an end 淵の端に　一歩踏み出して 落ちてゆく Shatter 私を叩き割る Shatter ねぇ　お願い　世界を止めてよ |-| Romaji= Kagami no naka ni tatsu no wa Kowareta Imitation "Daijoubu" to tsubayaite Karappo na Reflection Kikoeru ka na? Mune no oku ni kanashii koe no hibiku oto Fuchi no hashi ni ippo fumi dashite Ochite yuku Shatter Watashi o tataki waru Shatter Nee, onegai, sekai o tomete yo Kokoro ni afure dasu no wa Kurushii Resignation Omoide o magira shite mo Mada boro o dasu Reflection Mieru ka na? Kitto sora wa naite kanashii sou Dou shiyo? Fuchi no hashi ni ippo fumi dashite Ochite yuku Shatter Watashi o tataki waru Shatter Nee, onegai, sekai o tomete yo Here we go, back to where we started Once again I'm left broken-hearted And you don't seem to care much for the pain that you left me in Just another game we're playing Just another song we're singing But I think it's time I brought this fairytale to an end Fuchi no hashi ni ippo fumi dashite Ochite yuku Shatter Watashi o tataki waru Shatter Nee, onegai, sekai o tomete yo |-| Español= De pie dentro del espejo Es una imitación rota 「Está bien」Susurro Lo que es una reflexión vacía ¿Puedes escucharme me pregunto? El sonido resonante de mi triste voz en mi pecho En el borde del abismo,doy un paso hacia adelante Estoy cayendo Romper Me está rompiendo en pedazos Romper Por favor,te lo pido,detén el mundo La inundación a través de mi núcleo Es una dolorosa resignación Aunque esconda mis memorias El reflejo todavía refleja mis faltas ¿Puedes verlo? Seguramente en el cielo llorare.Es muy triste ¿Qué debería hacer? En el borde del abismo,doy un paso hacia adelante Estoy cayendo Romper Me está rompiendo en pedazos Romper Por favor,te lo pido,detén el mundo Aquí estamos,de vuelta a donde empezamos Una vez más soy dejada con el corazón roto Y parece que no te preocupas por el dolor que dejaste en mi Solo otro juego que jugábamos Solo otra canción que cantábamos Pero creo que es tiempo de que el cuento de hadas termine Aquí estamos,de vuelta a donde empezamos Una vez más soy dejada con el corazón roto Y parece que no te preocupas por el dolor que dejaste en mi En el borde del abismo,doy un paso hacia adelante Estoy cayendo Romper Me está rompiendo en pedazos Romper Por favor,te lo pido,detén el mundo Te lo pido,detén el mundo. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por SF-A2 miki Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012